Buildings (e.g., constructed houses, office buildings, etc.) often include a number of standard components such as a foundation, horizontal girders and joists, subflooring interconnected to the joists, vertical studs extending from the girder and joists, drywall (e.g., gypsumboard, sheetrock, plasterboard) secured to the vertical studs, and the like. Part of the process of constructing a building includes creating door and window “rough openings.” For instance, a door or window rough opening is typically formed by a pair of spaced vertical stud assemblies (e.g., each including a “jack stud” and a “king stud”) interconnected by a (e.g., horizontal) header and possibly by a sill. A frame (e.g., casing) including a plurality of frame members (e.g., spaced jambs or posts, cross/transverse-members interconnecting spaced jambs, etc.) is then inserted into the rough opening and appropriately secured to the studs, header, and/or sill.
In the case of a door frame, for instance, a “hinge jamb” to which a door is hingedly secured may be secured to one of the stud assemblies and a “stop jamb” against which the door abuts to prevent the door from swinging all the way through the door frame may be secured to the other of the stud assemblies. In one arrangement, door frames may include cross-members that interconnect the upper portions of the hinge and door jambs (e.g., such as in the case of pre-hung doors). In the case of a window frame, for instance, a pair of tracks may be respectively attached to the pair of spaced jambs within which a window may slide or travel in first and second opposite directions.
In any event, molding (e.g., baseboards, trim, etc.) is often installed at various locations of a building for purposes of concealing interfaces between structural components, providing for a more aesthetically pleasing appearance, and the like. For instance, baseboards are often mounted over the drywall (e.g., gypsumboard, sheetrock, plasterboard) adjacent the base of interior walls via inserting (e.g., hammering, forcing) fasteners (e.g., nails, staples) through the baseboards (via an outer surface of the baseboards) and into the vertical studs to conceal the interface between the drywall and the floor. As another example, trim is often interconnected or mounted to the jambs and/or frames of doors and windows by inserting fasteners through the trim (via an outer surface of the trim) and into the jambs and/or frames to conceal the interfaces between the door/window frames and the jambs.